The Founder's Call
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Dumbledore gets a Warning from the Founders after Voldemort steps up his campaign in Harry's Sixth year. Harry's Seventh Year is going to test them all. HBP did not happen.
1. Prologue

I'm back again with yet another fic that didn't seem to do as its told when i told it to simply leave my head. Hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **The plot is mine. I intend to keep it...My claim to fame...Yeah, i know. I wish...

* * *

The Founder's Call

Prologue

In a long ago forgotten time there were us founders four 

_We built a school where all those who were born with magic could go_

_We worked hard and built a school where magic was taught _

_Away from the eyes of unknowing muggles and the children would have no fear of being caught_

_We all wanted qualities in the children we picked, attributes that would make them the best_

_We decided to split the school into four and where they went would depend on how they passed the test_

_Slytherin wanted those with ancestry that was pure_

_Gryffindor wanted those with bravery and courage that was sure_

_Ravenclaw wanted those with intelligence that defined who there were_

_Hufflepuff said she'd teach them all it really didn't matter to her _

_For years and years magic was taught in peace and calm_

_Witches and wizards entered the world knowing that they could practice safely and without harm_

_Then came strife, _

_Believe us when we say that betrayal cut through our bond like a knife_

_We did not agree and from then on we fell in despair_

_You could almost feel the static in the air_

_Then one of our number walked away to another endeavour_

_And the bond we had created was broken forever_

_And still today the house rivalry threatens to break it from within_

_Its up to those we left behind to fix what we did wrong though we worry they'll not know where to begin_

_Listen closely to this tale we leave behind_

_You all need to unite before you're destroyed by our own kind_

_Listen closely to this song_

_We know we all did you all a great wrong_

_Hogwarts in danger from outside her walls_

_Now you must stand together within her halls_

_We are watching and believe us this is our final warning _

_And it will be gone by morning_

_The fight is coming and believe us the best of Hogwarts will be needed_

_We pray that we will be heeded_

_Bravery, Intelligence, Cunning and one that will treat you all the same_

_We have someone who fits this, and you all know his name_

_This is who we have chosen one to unite you all_

_Do not be fooled this is the Founder's Call_

The Voices died and Dumbledore sat silent with surprise, this was unheard of but not unexpected not now with Voldemort declaring open warfare on the Wizarding Community.

He had only heard of one other instance when the Founders had made themselves clear and that had been in Merlin's time when the magic of Britain had been about to tear the school apart.

Now they were making a Call again and Dumbledore knew he had better listen for who knew what could happen if he didn't. He looked at the words that had appeared on a piece of parchment at his desk. It was clear they knew of the trails that were happening and of those that where evidently still to come.

He looked at the bottom four lines.

_Bravery, Intelligence, Cunning and one that will treat you all the same_

_We have someone who fits this, and you all know his name_

_This is who we have chosen one to unite you all_

_Do not be fooled this is the Founder's Call_

Someone to unite them all? Unite them all in the fight against Voldemort perhaps? Dumbledore looked and sighed he had a damn good idea who this person was and he wished that he didn't.

Perhaps, it was time the Order had some outside help.


	2. Chapter One: A Call To Arms

Well I'm back again I'm slowly updating so don't kill me

**Disclaimer: **I own The Fallen and the plot. Harry Potter I am simply borrowing

**Reviewers:**

**Ghemstone: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you enjoyed it here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

**Miz-attitude: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter!

**Pandasruletheworld: **Thanx for the Review! Here is the second chapter i hope you enjoy it!

**Maliaphire: **Thanx for the Reivew! I'm pleased you like it as for who its you'll have to read on!

**Harry'stwinfromhell: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update! As for who it is Read on a and see!

* * *

The Founder's Call

Chapter One: A Call To Arms

Dumbledore paced the floor of his office thinking. He knew who he wanted to call for help; he needed their help right now but he wasn't sure they would answer the call to arms. This, after all wasn't their fight and they had their own war to win. But _she _had always said that if he called she would answer.

The only thing was that he knew she might not be in the best frame of mind to offer the kind of help he needed. She'd been badly hurt this time but he knew that he had to try. He hated to pull them into a war that wasn't their own. He hated to do this to them and Courage wasn't the best person to pull into a fight because she was usually the first person to arrive and the last to leave.

Amor had enough trouble keeping her in line as it was. But the situation was dyer and he did need their help. He sighed. Amor would not be impressed. He penned a letter adding a mark that would help Fawkes find her and turned to his ever-faithful Phoenix.

He penned a letter and sealed it both with his seal and with his magical signature. He knew that if he wanted Courage's help then she would want proof that it was truly he sending the call to arms. He was fine with that he knew their reasons for their caution and expected very little else. They didn't have to take part in this battle but they were anyway and for that he would make sure the precautions were taken before contacting them.

"Take this to Andrea." He said gently. "You know the way and make sure she understands." Fawkes took the letter from Dumbledore's fingers and give him an affectionate nip to show that he understood before disappearing in a burst of flame.

* * *

Down in the depths of the Earth Fawkes appeared in a ball of flames and a violet-eyed woman looked up at the interruption. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Fawkes!" She stood and moved round her desk. "What news?" He nudged her neck and she smiled before holding out his leg.

"Does he want a response?" Fawkes lowered his head and chirped an affirmative. "How long can you wait?" Another tone. _As long as it takes. _She nodded and then said, "I'll be as quick as I can." And hurried from the room.

Andrea, as she was called to those who knew her, hurried down the passageways leading to the library reading Albus Dumbledore's letter. He'd sighed it and charged it with his signature so Courage knew it was him. It gave her a sense of relief that he'd remembered the protocol. But after reading the papers she was determined to get Amor to let her to return to Earth.

She knew that Amor would be reluctant to do so after he last fiasco but she could hardly be blamed for that. She entered the library and yelled, "CONAN!" A guy about six foot five with sandy blond hair and green eyes appeared from behind the book case. "Andrea." She nodded in greeting. "What is it?" "Albus sent word. It's a call to arms."

Conan was at her side in a heartbeat. "Are you going to answer it?" He asked her unnecessarily because he already knew the answer. "Of course." Andrea said sounding offended that he would even think anything else. "But…" "But you want me to come with you so Amor won't think you're going to deliberately kill yourself." Conan supplied.

"Not the wording I would have used but in a word, yeah." Andrea shrugged. "Come on Conan, I have to do this, you know you love me." Andrea pouted and Conan laughed. "You knew I'd do it for you anyway darling. Who else is going to get you past Amor."

Andrea grinned. "Hey, they're you're descendants. I'm simply answering the call because I can." "That's not the problem. You have no problem answering the call the problem comes when we want you to leave." Andrea shrugged she was well aware she had a problem walking away.

It was built into her genetic make-up it wasn't actually something she could help. But still that was the problem when it came to answering to Amor. She would have to prove she at least try not to die.

They walked through the halls towards Amor's office discussing the details of the letter. Dumbledore described Voldemort's recent movements and how he had become more violent in the past year and he feared for the survival of the Light and he needed Andrea and her men, should she need to call on them, to give the Order a breather.

But that was not what had caught their eye. Dumbledore mentioned the Founder's Call. Both Andrea and Conan remembered the last one vividly. That was the last time they had intercepted in a war that wasn't their own and it looked like they were about to do it again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Conan asked for about the fifth time. "Yes!" Andrea snapped. "It's the only thing I know Conan I have nothing else without him." She felt tears pricking her eyes and looked away. Conan touched her shoulder sympathetically while ignoring the tears.

Conan went to knock on the door but Andrea didn't bother waiting opening the door and going in. Amor, the leader of the Fallen and technically their queen although with Andrea being joint leader Conan supposed Andrea was exempt although in the long ago time when The Fallen where not the Fallen and the Seven were one Andrea had always been both Amor and Avak's favourite. Their best friend and confidant.

For Amor it hadn't changed. For Avak it would never be the same. Amor was sat at her desk her blond hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes a stark contrast against the black dress she was wearing.

She was absently stroking a golden feather and looked up as they entered. She put the feather down and said, "Is there any reason my private time is being interrupted?" "Yeah." Andrea said, as ever straight to the point.

"I'm leaving." Amor's eyes widened but she simply looked at Andrea and said, "Oh you are, are you?" "Yeah." Andrea said. "Albus Dumbledore as sent a call to arms I aim to answer it. The Witches and wizards are Conan's people I not leave them in their time of need."

Amor smiled. "Andrea even if I wanted to I could never make you do anything of the sort. But I just worry going to Earth this soon will not be good for you." "Amor I'm not going to look for him. I'm going to keep a promise. They're in danger I can't stay here while I know I can help you know that."

Amor sighed. "I know. I just wish I could at least space out your battles it would make me worry less." Andrea smiled. "Is that a yes then?" "You expected anything less?" Amor shot back good-naturedly. And then she smiled. "And since when do you need my permission to do anything?"

"I don't but you did ban me from going to Earth for at least a century because you thought I'd kill myself again. It's only been fifty years, I thought I'd better check."

"Conan please tell me that you'll go with me to spare me the heart transplants." Conan smiled. "Of course." "Okay that's something I have to be thankful for."

Amor looked at Andrea. "Keep in touch with me and call if you need us okay?" Andrea nodded. "Of course."

She looked down at the letter and charged it with her signature. She then whistled and Fawkes sauntered into the room. He landed on Andrea's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. She laughed softly and petted his head.

"Take this to Dumbledore we shouldn't be long behind you." She tied her charged reply to Fawkes leg and he left her shoulder and was gone in a burst of flames.

Andrea turned and looked at Amor. "I promise I will not turn this into a suicide mission ok?" "You do and Conan will bring your arse straight back here so don't mess it up." Andrea had the decientcy to look abashed.

"I never mean to do it you know." Amor rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better get the hell out of here." Andrea smiled. "You know it's for the best." "Yeah but I'm also losing one of my leaders for the foreseeable future."

"I'm a call away. Truth and Freedom Amor." Andrea said as she was leaving. "Freedom and Truth Andrea be careful." Andrea winked and was gone.

Conan turned to Amor. "I won't let anything happen to her." "I know. I just have a funny feeling that while she's on Earth Calum might turn up." Conan's eyes went wide. "We've heard nothing from Calum for almost two centuries. I think Andrea has given up hope of ever finding him."

Amor shook her head. "No. She's given up hope because this time she was the one that sent him there." Conan nodded. He understood perfectly. He remembered that day vividly all of the Fallen did.

"She did what few of us will ever have to do and few of us would ever have the courage to do." Amor said remembering her best friend's despair after the event.

"She truly lived up to her name sake that day. I don't want it all to have been in vain. If there is even a whisper of trouble I want to know about it Conan. I worry about her. She's not the same best friend I once had and she needs all the help she can get to find her way back again."

Conan nodded. "You have my word Amor. Freedom and Truth." He left the room and Amor turned back to her feather. She only wished that she had not made a mistake in letting Andrea answer that call.

Andrea hurried to her quarters and hurried picked up a small travel bag with her few things in for long journeys. She packed her quiver full of arrows and shouldered her bow. She pulled out her sword.

Blue Fire was the most powerful sword she had ever had and it was her most prized possession. It had helped her in more than a few battles that one. She looked at it and a sky blue shine ran through it she saw that shine and a single tear fell down her cheek.

She swiped the tear away and sheathed her sword angrily making sure it was secure at her waist. She was ready to go she just had two stops to make before she left the Crystal Realm.

The first was two see her second in command in the Armies Airell. Airell was the only other real warrior in the Fallen and the one the Army automatically fell too should Andrea disappear. She was the commander of the Army but since she would be gone for the foreseeable future she thought she better let him know.

She walked through the Crystal Realm as he contacted her. "Your Men will be fine Andrea." He said knowing what she was about to say. "I'll call you if I need you." "Do you want me to go over the plan?" Andrea asked.

Airell chuckled. "Honestly? No. I'm kinda busy right now." Andrea smiled. "Tell Lavena I love her and I'll see her soon." Andrea felt him smile. "She says she loves you too. See you soon. Freedom and Truth Andrea be safe."

"I will Freedom and Truth." They disconnected. She turned felt through the various bonds she had with her men and connected to the only other Angel she wanted to say goodbye too.

He was in the training field so she used her wings and appeared in front of him. She landed with her wings wrapped herself and when she opened them again Lucius was on one knee. "My Lady."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "When you stop this stupidity Lucius?" She asked her most trusted general. "You may not like it but you will be treated as one of your station my Lady we respect you too much to do anything else."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Lucius I haven't got time for this. I'm leaving the Crystal Realm you're in charge of the armies in battle until I return is that clear?" Lucius' eyes became round. "Have you found Lord Calum Lady?"

Andrea's eyes became sad. "No. I have not. I am answering a call to arms on Earth." Lucius was attentive and said nothing more of Calum and for that Andrea was grateful she couldn't think of him right now.

"You are under the command of Airell now is that understood?" Lucius nodded and bowed again. "Yes my lady." Andrea smiled and hugged Lucius loosely. "If you need me call and I shall answer."

Lucius bowed and then Andrea turned and started to walk away. She heard the shift in the air and the whoosh of something moving through the air and spun and caught the blade in her hand.

"Your wrist needs to snap. Honestly Lucius, my best general." She smiled winked and threw the blade back again. Lucius caught it without blinking an eyelid and saluted her with it.

He took her gentle teasing with ease. He knew he was her most trusted General and he knew she was pleased with his work on the battlefield but he also knew there was always room for improvement and turned to the targets set about a football field away and started practicing target practice.

One could never have too much practice.

Andrea used her wings and ended up in the library where Conan was collecting the last of his things. "Ready Andrea?" He winked. "Of course." Andrea said. "The only thing I really need is Blue Fire." Conan rolled his eyes. "A situation cannot always be resolved by a sword Andrea."

Conan watched as her eyes flashed and he winced. He hadn't meant it that way. He hadn't meant to remind her of him. "Sorry." He said gently. She brushed off the apology. "Fine. It's fine. Anyway you're right. I just like having her with me. Things may not always be resolved but often the threat can be enough." She grinned.

Conan had to smile. She was right. But in their case it was often the threat of going up against Andrea herself. After all she was the Crystal Realm's best warrior no matter what the Archangels said.

"Come on Conan I haven't got all day you want to see Dumbledore today right?" She teased. Conan slung his travel bag over his shoulder. "Yes. I do. Come on." He winked and with a blaze of ivory feathers he was gone.

Andrea shook her head and then seconds later landed in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled as the two figures landed their violet and ivory wings wrapped round their bodies.

Andrea and Conan revealed themselves before the one that had called them and offered a boy. Dumbledore stood and bowed in return. "It is good to see you both." Conan straightened and put his hand on the shoulder of one of his direct descendants. "You called us Albus?" Conan asked quietly.

"Actually I called Courage." He smiled and winked at Andrea who smiled and winked back. Conan rolled his eyes. "Courage needs a chaperone. Amor will kill me if she gets herself killed." "I manage on a battlefield fine without your help Knowledge." Andrea said annoyed.

Conan smiled and then went still. "The children are back at school?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded his head wearily. "Then are they so few?" "Because the war is causing panic among our people and the parents are afraid to send their children back to school."

Conan nodded looking sad. "So tell me my son, why have you called us here?" "The Founders Call." Dumbledore said by way of explanation.

Andrea and Conan's eyes went round and very big. "He's back?" Andrea asked. "Of course." Dumbledore said. "I know you have your own war to fight but Andrea I need your help. He needs training and he needs protecting I have done what I can but now this is His War and he needs to know how to fight it."

Andrea nodded. "Do you want help with the Order Of The Phoenix?" She asked knowing that the resistance would need organising she could feel the Hope and the Courage wavering in the air around her and it made her feel weak.

"Yes but next to training him The Order is a second priority you know what is at stake Andrea." She nodded. She did. Too right she did. The last time this had happened it hadn't gone exactly the way it was meant too.

"How do I get him to trust me?" She asked. "You tell him the truth." Dumbledore said gently.

"WHAT?" Andrea and Conan said together. Conan was all for truth but in this instance he really didn't think it was a good idea. "Dumbledore I really advise against this."

"Well," Andrea said crossing her arms across her chest. "I can see that conversation going brilliantly. Who are you? Well I was once part of The Seven, Time's, He's the Ultimate Creator in my own World Crystal World, Elite Angels I was the Commander of his Armies and his favourite. But I witnessed an act of cowardice during a battle and pulled out. When I got back home I found out my best Friend, Amor, She was Time's Left Hand, was creating a resistance against Time's reign with her mate and I joined it becoming the commander of the armies of the resistance."

She looked at Dumbledore. "Oh wait! I'm not finished yet. Listen to this, where was I? Oh yeah then I was put on death row for making the whole of my battalion and more deflect. Then Amor's Mate was killed and mine was captured and a full-scale war broke out. Eventually we came to an easy truce and we were banished to our domain known commonly as Hell and became the Fallen."

She looked at Dumbledore. "Yeah I'm sure Ethan will take that brilliantly. Considering we're the ones that are considered evil."

"His name is not Ethan now Andrea and you will tell him because he deserves to know who he is fighting with. You will explain about your heritage and more importantly." Dumbledore looked at her with his unwavering Blue gaze. "What you are." Andrea looked at Conan. "I don't like this idea." Conan shrugged. "It's the best way to get Him to trust you." "I said I didn't like it not that I wouldn't do it." Andrea huffed.

"When do I meet with him?"

At that moment there was a knock on the door and the door was pulled back to reveal a tall boy about 6"0 with scruffy black hair, green eyes and glasses.

"Right now." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. Andrea looked at her friend and to Conan and wondered why she had accepted the Call to Arms afterall.


	3. Chapter Two: The Fallen

Hey guys I'm back again! Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter...give me a break i do however own The Fallen, Andrea and Conan

**Reviewers:**

**Pandasruletheworld: **Thanx for the review! Andrea was calling him Ethan for a specific reason! Read on to find out why hope you like the next chapter!

**Don-Amy: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter! Amor will be making an appearence soon enough ;-) tell me what you think! Read on!

* * *

The Founder's Call

Chapter Two: The Fallen

Andrea stared at the boy before him and realised that even though he still had the innocence of teens his age much of it had been stripped away by the things she suspected he had seen even if she did not know for sure. Yes, this was he all right. Albus had said he wasn't called Ethan anymore. It figured. He had the signs of being on the battlefield already even if he did not know it yet himself.

Albus looked between Andrea and his charge and realised straight away that on some level Harry remembered something as his bright green eyes hidden behind glasses widened slightly.

Conan only smiled and Dumbledore wondered if Conan had not already known that the warrior of this lifetime would be Harry.

"Andrea meet Harry Potter. Harry this is your new defence mentor Andrea." Harry frowned. "We already have a Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher Professor." Andrea frowned and then laughed. "Teach? A Class? With Kids? With Brats? Don't make me laugh. I'm here to teach you what you need to know Harry nothing else. Dumbledore has called me here for a reason and you are that reason."

Dumbledore smiled at Andrea and then said, "Harry this is Conan he is Andrea's companion and will be helping with the defence of the school in case it comes to that."

Harry nodded his head but felt for some reason even though the two newcomers looked harmless they were far from it. He couldn't believe that the tiny girl, she looked no more than nineteen was going to be his defence mentor but he knew that he shouldn't judge. Yet he couldn't seem to help himself.

Andrea watched with a smirk on her face as she saw the conflicting emotions flit across Harry's face. "Who are you?" Harry said staring at Conan after losing the staring contest with Andrea.

"That question is slightly complicated." Conan smiled. "And for another time." Andrea said looking at Dumbledore who nodded. "Yes maybe we can wait until later for the answer is not an easy one to answer."

Harry's eyes flashed. "You promised you would never keep anything from me!" "And he isn't." Conan said taking charge of the situation. "But this is not Albus' tale to tell it is ours and Andrea is right. It is best explained all at once when we can."

Harry crossed his arms. "I don't see what's so difficult about two wizards." Conan shot a look at Andrea. "Don't even think about it!" But he knew it would not make a difference.

In a flash Andrea had transformed from an ordinary looking human with black hair and dark blue almost black eyes to something else entirely. The closest description Harry could think of was an angel. An avenging Angel. She had huge black- no purple wings, purple wings with dark blue tips her wingspan must have been nearly six feet but it was her eyes that had him transfixed.

They were violet and spoke of power so strong and so old Harry was routed to the spot feeling it. She was on him in a blink of an eye and he gasped as a flaming sword was held at his chest. But he didn't flinch he held his ground and her gaze.

For some reason this seemed to please Andrea and she grinned at him. And suddenly he felt oddly pleased with himself.

Andrea smiled. "Blue Fire is harmless to you Harry she would never hurt you. But bare this warning things are not always as they appear and I am certainly no witch from Earth."

As quick as her sword appeared it disappeared and her wings folded in on themselves and were gone as if they'd never been there. Harry caught his breath and watched as Conan shot Andrea a filthy look.

"Why do you always have to go on the offensive. A simple showing of wings would have sufficed." Andrea patted Conan on the shoulder and Harry realised just how small Andrea really was. She had to be nearly a foot shorter than Conan who was at least six five but that didn't seem to bother her.

"No it wouldn't have done. Harry didn't flinch I'm pleased." For some reason this seemed to make Conan laugh. "So he's passed your test." "Hell no!" Andrea looked mortified at the idea. "But he has some backbone. And he is a good fighter. There is plenty of Courage in there."

Harry smiled he couldn't help but he pleased with himself though he couldn't figure out why. She turned to Harry then and her Violet- eyed gaze seemed to see right through him.

"I will tell you everything when we meet for your lessons."

"Harry believe us when we say that we are not trying to keep secrets from you." Dumbledore said coming round his desk to stand between Andrea and Conan. "But things have changed in recent times and Andrea and Conan stand in a difficult position. They have answered my Call To Arms as a favour to me."

Andrea touched Albus' shoulder and said, "Albus you never change." She looked at Harry and said, "What Albus is trying to say in his ever changing Riddles is that Conan and I have come to aid Albus because he asked but we have our own problems, our own war to fight and should our adversaries find out we are here they may team up with Voldemort and believe me that is something we do not want so we must be careful."

Harry nodding finally understanding. Or understanding after a fashion. He did not get why they would be in a war but if they were not meant to be here then Harry could understand their need for caution.

"Ok," He said at last. "I guess I understand." Conan's brown eyes danced as he smiled. "Andrea will meet you in the Room Of Requirement on Wednesday at 10pm. For the first meeting I will be there will her."

For some reason this made Harry feel better. Andrea's calculating gaze brought out odd feelings in him. He didn't fear her, she could do things that made him sure that he should. But he didn't. He was suspicious of her, and she was certainly intimidating and her posture spoke of well trained and disciplined abilities.

He hadn't believed it possible for her to be capable of such talents but then he hadn't exactly expected her to sprout wings either. Like she had said appearances could be deceiving and living in the magical world Harry should have known this better than most by now.

But the fact that she looked no more than nineteen had had him believing she was incapable of any more power than he was. Of course now he realised she was probably older than he would be able to get his head round.

"So we shall see you on Wednesday then Harry." "You will." Harry said. Andrea watched as Harry edged towards the door. "Despite my behaviour earlier Harry I have no wish to harm you, quite the opposite actually. I am here to help you never forget that."

Harry looked at Andrea her eyes flickering between that deep blue and that eerie violet colour he had seen when she had sprouted wings. "I won't." He said a weight lifting off his heart.

He left the office and Andrea watched him go. She turned to Conan and Dumbledore when the door closed and said, "Apologies but it needed to be done." Conan nodded. "Despite what I said to you earlier, I agree." "Albus?" "I also agree, the time has passed for Harry to be treated as a child and of people I should accept that."

"You care about him." Andrea said nodding. "That much is clear and when a charge becomes ready to face the responsibilities that have been laid out before them, whether its fair or not, it is hard to accept the adult they have become and not the child they were."

She looked at them both. "But I will tell you this, Harry is filled with Courage that is born not learned and he is more than willing to protect those he loves and he will give everything he has to help not because he knows he has to but because he knows its right and that is what makes a hero."

"You approve then Andrea?" Dumbledore asked. "He is a worthy opponent and Voldemort is right to fear him." Andrea nodded.

"How goes the war my son?" Conan asked of Dumbledore. "Many wizards have fallen as Voldemort rises in power both to death and to the Dark side. He gathers more supporters every day and now they out number the Order two to one but so far we have managed to keep the Death Eaters at bay but they are growing more powerful and more skilled at spells of torture and death."

Andrea didn't like the sound of that. She really did not like the sound of that. It sounded too familiar; she just hoped that for the Light's side she was wrong in her assumption.

Conan caught her look and said, "You have a theory Andrea?" She looked at them. "I do. I just hope its wrong." "I don't like the sound of that." Conan said looking at her with eyes that saw too much. "No, neither do I just pray, Conan, pray that I'm wrong."

"Are the Fallen back together again?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "No." Conan said quietly. "Is Lady Evelyn walking earth?" "And Lord Calum." Conan said quietly. Dumbledore looked at Andrea. "Are you all right?" "I always am Albus." Andrea said quietly pacing the floor for a few minutes.

"Of course you are." Conan said closing his eyes. "That's why Amor sent her with a chaperone." Albus smiled his eyes twinkling. "Of course. Not that Andrea needs a chaperone in the slightest."

"So Harry will begin his training with me on Wednesday." Andrea said. Clearly telling them to drop the subject of her issues and why Amor would see it so necessary to send Conan with her aside from the fact that it was really Conan's war.

Dumbledore nodded while saying nothing about Andrea's abrupt change of subject. "That will give me two days to prepare." She said satisfied. "I will also send his friends Ron Weasley and Herminone Granger, the three of them are rarely apart and while Ron and Herminone will not need to be as physically trained as Harry he will need their support."

Andrea nodded. She knew how important comrades could be in the final moments that could change a battle. But for the first meeting she wanted to see Harry alone. She was going to be pushing him hard and she needed him to know that.

"The second meeting would be better Albus." Conan said. "Harry will have some truths to face on Wednesday and he will have to accept that before his friends can be part of it." Dumbledore nodded. "Of course."

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room in a daze. He had only just met Conan and Andrea yet he got the distinct impression that he had met them before. He couldn't have, he knew he didn't know who they were or _what _they were for that matter but he knew in his heart that he did know them. It didn't make sense but Harry had grown used to things not making sense in the magical world.

Besides if he knew anything now it was that he should trust his gut instincts. He was wary of them because despite the fact they did not know it Andrea had shown that she was dangerous. The only thing that stopped Harry from screaming Death Eater and Dark Magic at them was that Dumbledore trusted them and seemed to know a lot about them.

He got to the Tower and gave the password. As he had expected Ron and Herminone were waiting for him. "Well?" Ron said walking over to Harry as soon as Harry was in the portrait hole.

"What did Dumbledore want?" "I'm not exactly sure yet." Harry said unsure of where to start. "What's that meant to mean?" Herminone said. "Well I met my defence mentor her name is Andrea."

Herminone frowned and said, "Is that all?" She asked. You don't get it!" Harry said and slowly told them everything that had happened. "Wow! Are you sure?" Ron asked. "No." Harry said sarcastically. "I imagined the sword at my throat."

Herminone looked confused and then sceptical. "I've never read anything about anything like what you're describing Harry." "Doesn't mean they don't exist believe me." Harry said darkly. "No, I never said that." Herminone said. "I believe you, of course I do I'm just saying I've never heard mention of any creature human or otherwise that acts that way."

Ron shrugged. "There is plenty in the magical world wizards don't know about." Harry nodded. "Anyway she promised to tell me everything on Wednesday when I meet her for my first lesson. Then you and Herminone are to come along." "We'll get to meet them?" Ron said excitedly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah."

They talked late into the night about the possibilities of all the different things Andrea and Calum could be and before they knew it the first tendrils of dawn were peaking through the windows in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Before Harry knew it Wednesday was here and he found himself increasingly more nervous as the lessons progressed. He had seen Andrea and Conan strolling round the school and both of them had turned heads. Conan was the talk of the girls while Andrea had most of the boys whispering. Ron, Shamus and Dean were perfect examples of this because when he had pointed her out Ron's jaw had dropped. "_That's Her?" _He asked Harry had nodded and Dean had then proceeded to tell him that he was one lucky son of a bitch if he had spoken to her.

As the whispering continued Harry found himself annoyed and protective of them, Andrea in particular but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. She had shown that she did not need his protection but the feeling did not go away. The students kept hoping for glances of the two "teens" as no one had seen them in classes and obviously they were not teachers but other than a few strolls round the school Andrea and Conan seemed to keep themselves to themselves.

Later on Wednesday Harry found himself running through the halls of Hogwarts he was late for his meeting with Andrea and he wasn't sure how she would react. As he reached the door he realised it was already there he pushed on it and walked in and stopped dead.

Andrea was already there waiting but she didn't seem to realise that he was there. She had her sword out and was surrounded by life-size models that seemed to be moving because she wanted them too. She had five surrounding her and as Harry moved in closer it looked like she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

He'd never seen anyone move like that before. She moved in a way that was almost like a dance. Her movements were fluid and her sword looked to be part of her hand. The flames were alive and dancing up and down the blade but these flames were not the harmless ones she had aimed at Harry these were deadly flames that were glowing purple as they struck out at the models.

"Come on Little Sister." One taunted. "You can do better than that." There was a cold laugh that seemed to freeze Harry's insides but Andrea just snarled and struck out he sword went through the speaking models chest and then the others collapsed in on themselves. She stood her sword raised for a moment and then without turning round, "Your late."

Harry was so shocked that he stumbled over his reply. She laughed and his heart lifted. "Don't worry about it I know Hogwarts is a difficult place to disappear into despite its size." She turned then. "So you like the show?" "I've never seen anyone move like that before." Harry said in awe. "That was amazing." "That." She said seriously is how we fight back home. "And I am going to teach you how to fight like that. Without the flying part." She grinned at this. "Flying?" He asked dumbly.

Andrea's wings erupted from her back and she took off into the air. "Yes the flying part. Our kind take part in airel battles frequently." Harry watched her fly around the room and when she landed he asked, "And what are your kind?"

"That question is kind of complex." A new voice said. Harry spun and saw Conan stood in the doorway. "Your fighting posture never ceases to amaze me Andrea." Andrea smirked. "This is the first time you've used my given name so much in about a millennium." Conan smirked. "Well I can't very well call you your nickname now can I?" Andrea smirked and Harry looked between them. "Why not?" "That you will begin to understand but first I think we should start at the beginning." "That is usually sensible." Conan nodded.

"In the beginning there was Time." Andrea said. "He was the maker of Crystal Realm and everything that surrounded it he also created the middle plain better known to you as Earth."

Harry blinked. "He created Earth?" "Yeah. Well after a fashion." Conan said. "Earth was the neutral bit of his left over land that he just kind of left alone and that is why you humans have free will." "Okay I get that bit." Harry said sitting on a chair that had appeared as he thought of it.

"We were created as the guardians of the Crystal Realm and Earth, his police force if you like. We were the elites created to do Time's bidding and keep the others in line." Conan stopped and Andrea smirked. "What he's trying to say Harry is for lack of a better term we are angels."

Harry blinked and blinked again. "Angels?" He asked. "Yeah." Andrea laughed. "What? Not what you had in mind?" "Not really." He took a deep breath. "Wow." Andrea laughed.

"The story has only started he created fourteen elites the others that were created afterwards were the angels that would make up his realm. The first fourteen would be the commanders of all the others." "Fourteen angels, Seven sets of twins total opposites of each other."

"Are you one of the elites?" He asked. "Yes. Conan and I both are." "Wow," Harry said. "I mean wow. Did Time send you here?" Andrea shook her head violently. "No he didn't."

Conan clasped Harry on the shoulder the story hasn't even half finished yet." "What happened next?" Harry asked although he wasn't exactly sure he actually wanted to know. From Andrea's expression it wasn't a happy ending.

"The elite existed in harmony for a number of years and we all existed as a Council democracy but we had leaders. The first twins Avak and Amor the most powerful among us. We all had specific jobs and with those cam a purpose." Conan smiled his eyes glistening in memory.

"Until Amor began to see flaws in the plan we had all believed Time had set out for us. Evelyn soon followed and they started the Resistance. The next to join was Andrea and soon Crystal Realm was in all out war and the twins were spilt down the middle their loyalties now lying on different sides of the line. Time found the Seven elite angels of the Resistance guilty of treason and The Fallen."

Harry stared at them. "You're the Fallen." Andrea nodded. "We are two of The Fallen Angels yes. We all suffered the day Time cast us out but none more so than Lady Evelyn who was sentenced to death. Amor and I had to watch and then we would have been sentenced to death also but I managed to get free and my trusted general Lucius managed to organise our escape."

"Time wanted to keep Amor and I but after the crimes we witnessed we knew we could never go back and we have been raging the war against the Archangels as the seven elites that remained true to time have become known."

"What could you have done that was so bad?" Harry stood up he trusted his instincts those very instincts had kept him alive and they said the angels weren;t evil but if they had been banished? "We strayed from the path." Andrea said her eyes glowing with anger. "We asked questions that should not have been asked and we did things that we should not have done."

"Such as?" Harry asked on his guard. "I fell in love with a human." Conan shrugged. "And I stopped at siege on a castle." Andrea looked at Harry who was gaping. "You stopped a siege?" He asked. She smiled. "Well yeah, I would. I was once the supreme commander of the armies."

Harry felt his jaw drop. "What?" Andrea smirked but her eyes were dark with challenge. "You expected a man?" "No." Harry said. He had to admit he had been a bit surprised but after seeing her fight he could see why she would have once been the Commander of the Armies." "No just shocked." Harry clarified. "That's a high position."

Andrea smiled bitterly. "Yes. It is. And once had you asked me I would have said I would have never given my title up for the world but the Resistance was the right thing. One day I'll tell you the details but right now its too painful. Even after all this time."

Harry nodded. Conan looked at Harry. "You are being extremely accepting of all this. Harry looked at them both. "My life has been one roller coaster ride since I found out I was a wizard I figure I shouldn't be surprised at what the magical world will throw at me next. And if Dumbledore trusts you then I trust his judgement. I may not always agree with his choices but he truly only wants me to beat Voldemort and if the two of you can help me do that then all the better."

Conan nodded. "Wise words young Harry. We are here to help you but we must be discreet if the Archangels got wind of the fact we were here then they might join with the Death Eaters and believe me that is something we do not want." Harry could only imagine.

"As for trusting Albus' judgement that is also a good plan." Andrea hit Conan in the arm. "Conan my darling you would think that considering who Dumbledore is." "What about him?" Harry asked. Conan grinned. "All in good time Harry now it's time for Andrea to explain the purpose of this meeting."

Andrea stepped forward sheathing her sword that she had been previously twirling like a baton. She held her hand flat and a beam of light appeared in it. Conan rolled his eyes, "Show off." Andrea smiled sweetly. "You love me Conan."

She looked at Harry and turned serious. "Now the war against Voldemort as you know is getting serious. You already know you have the power to vanquish and whether you believe in it or it is the truth and I am going to help you harness it, so in the battle, when it finally comes you will be ready."

Harry nodded eargly standing up. "What do I have to do?" Andrea looked at him. "For me to be your mentor offically you must become The Fallen's chosen warrior." Harry's eyes went round I don't have to duel anyone do I?" Andrea laughed. "Not yet. No." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"To become the Fallen's Chosen Warrior," Andrea said spinning the baton of light round in her hand and pacing the floor.

"You have to pass the Fallen Trails. It consists of seven tests set out by the seven elite angels that make up the Fallen Council." "And you're one?" Harry asked Andrea. "I'm one of the Elite yes. I am also the Commander of the Fallen Armies my function has not changed since my time in the Seven." Andrea said. "Of course my loyalties have since changed a bit."

"What she forgets to mention," Conan said stepping up beside Andrea and putting his arm around her, "Is that she is also joint leader of the Fallen with Amor and Evelyn." "You're leader of the Fallen?" Harry said in awe. "More like second in command." Andrea said. "I've never ran the Fallen on my own…" And then because Conan shot her a dirty look she added, "much." Almost as an afterthought. "Amor is the over all leader and only in extreme circumstances have I had to lead alone."

She took a deep breath and then continued.

"There are seven of us, as I said. Conan is also one of us." Andrea said smiling up at her friend. "There is also our other leaders Amor, she is our outright leader, Evelyn with whom I share joint leadership, Conan, Lavena, Airell who is my second in command of the armies. He is running the armies in the Crystal Realm in my absence, and Calum."

Andrea was pleased with herself she hadn't felt like she was going to die when she said his name. "To become the Warrior you have to pass the seven trails set out by each of us. So in the next few months you will meet those of the Fallen who are active."

"Active?" Harry asked confused. "Active means that they are in Crystal Realm." Conan explained. "Because although we are immortal we can be slain and we live out a life on earth until we return home. At the moment two of our number are somewhere here on earth. Lord Calum and Lady Evelyn."

Harry nodded. "So when you're on Earth you remember nothing of the Fallen." Andrea shook her head. "Not until something sparks your memory. For me it was Amor and Calum because they came looking for me."

Harry nodded and then said, " So what do I have to do to pass these tests then?" Harry asked. "Each one of us represents one emotion that you as humans can feel. When we were the Seven we represented almost every emotion both good and bad but depending on what emotion we are, I'm not going to say who is what emotion because our test will be linked to that emotion." Conan nodded.

"I will warn you though, Andrea's test is known to be the hardest to pass." Harry paled. "Harry," She said softly. "I have great faith in you. It is not a case of passing right away. But I will advise you to try and work out what emotions we are. And because Evelyn and Calum are not here it will be up to Amor and I to decide when you have passed their tests."

"Why you and Amor?" Harry asked confused. "Because Amor would have final say because she is leader anyway and I have say because I am your mentor." Harry looked at Conan and he seemed to be pressing Andrea to say more but she said nothing more.

"There is also one more thing you should know about us." Conan said. "As angels we have mates. Our mates are destined people we have to share our lives with. Every one of the Fallen has a mate." Harry looked between Conan and Andrea and said, "Are you two Mates?" Conan and Andrea looked at each other and laughed. Conan smiled, "No, Harry we are not. Mine happened to be human and my son was the very first Wizard. Hence the reason Andrea and I are involved with your war at all." "Your son was the first wizard?" Harry asked. "But that would make you…" "Old?" Conan laughed "Yeah thousands of years old." Conan smiled. "What he forgets to mention is the real reason we are here. Dumbledore asked us here and he is one of Conan's direct descendants and Conan holds a soft spot for him."

Harry felt his jaw drop. "HE'S WHAT?" He yelled shocked. Conan smiled. "It's true. Dumbledore is my direct descendant. My true bloodline. My need to help in this war." He shrugged then he looked at Andrea and his expression became sober.

"Andrea here however has a mate who is another Angel." "You do?" Harry asked. "Yes I do." Andrea said quietly. "And if it's all the same to you I'd rather not talk about him." Harry looked at her. "Did he die?" Andrea looked at Harry and her eyes softened. "Yes he did. Over two hundred years ago and I haven't heard from him yet."

"Is he one of the angels from the Army?" Harry asked. She had spoken about leading her soldiers even when Amor had not wanted her too. "Andrea looked up." "No he wasn't he was a peaceful angel and always tried to help us find a peaceful alternative to war he was killed by one of the archangels to get back at me."

Harry stared at her and realised just how much pain she had to be in. "I'm sorry Andrea." He said. She looked at him and smiled. "Thank-you Harry." Conan stepped forward. "There are few that have suffered more than Andrea with the exception of perhaps our leader Amor. There is something you must know. Despite our wars with the Archangels Avak their leader would do anything to have Andrea back." "Why?" Harry asked. "Because Andrea is the best warrior in the whole of the Crystal Realm. She was born for war and her emotion," Harry listened closely to this and Conan grinned, "Allows her to do what many would not." Andrea scowled, "you give me too much credit Conan," She said. "Avak would also like Amor back."

"Yes but his reasoning for wanting Amor backs lies in the fact that he still, after everything loves his twin and if it wasn't for everything that puts them as leaders of the opposite sides they would go back. You know that." "Most of you would." Andrea said softly.

Harry caught something like intense pain flashing in her eyes. "You would not reunite with your twin?" Harry asked. "No." Andrea said without hesitating. "There is too much between my dear brother and I now. I could not go back without betraying everything I believe in." "Even if it could stop the war?" Harry asked angrily. "War is nothing without a Peaceful outcome." She smiled. "You sound a lot like Calum. He would be pleased." "Lord Calum?" Harry asked.

"Yes Lord Calum. He would be proud. You maybe closer to passing his Trail than you believe Harry." Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought about that could mean. He had a few ideas but he wasn't willing to give them up yet. Besides passing the trails meant that he did something to prove the was capable of that emotion so he would have to wait and see.

"That is your task but I will still train you for the mission I just cannot stand along side you offering my aid until you pass the trials." Harry nodded.

"Your lessons will start tomorrow you can bring your friends but I don't expect to be pushing them as hard as you." Harry nodded. "I understand." "You can go now Harry." Conan said gently. "We've given you enough information to make your head spin in the first two meetings than about 100 lessons of potions huh?"

Harry grimaced. "Not my favourite lesson." Conan smiled. "No. Oh and by the way you call us Conan and Andrea those are our names and to be far when we are active angels we don't have second names." Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out the door and Conan turned to Andrea. "He will be a good fighter Andrea." "I know that." She said quietly. "I just hate that an entire nation has but its faith in a seventeen year old boy." "Its not unlike what we did." Conan said. "That was different I was only ever born to fight Harry is having to fight because destiny has told him he should."

Conan put his arm round his old friend. "Harry fights because he knows he can do it and because he knows its right do not underestimate him Andrea." She looked at Conan then. "I do not underestimate him I know he can do it and I know he will be a good chosen warrior I just do not wanting becoming a part of a war that is not his own because of me." "You fear the archangels are involved?" "I do not fear I know." Andrea said her tone harsh and Conan closed his eyes.

"Then we will be here to make sure they do not overstep the mark." " I may be wrong." Andrea said softly. Her violet eyes met Conan's gold ones. "Pray I'm wrong Conan. Pray I'm wrong."

Conan nodded but he knew that soon The Fallen would be preparing for a war away from home for there was not often that Andrea was wrong about these things. She was not the commander of the armies for nothing.


	4. Chapter Three: Training

Wow. I'm so embarressed about how long this has taken to update. I'm still not sure I'm happy with the chapter but it sort of sets up what is the focus for the next couple of chapters. So here it is.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. I Just Wish I Did. **

**To all the readers that have waited for this your wait is over now without further to say here is chapter three of the Founder's Call...**

* * *

The Founder's Call

Chapter Three: Training

Three days later found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the room with Andrea and Ron was trying his hardest not to stare to openly at her. Hermione however was a different story. She'd walked in and stopped dead and whispered, "Andrea." Andrea had spun round and her eyes had gone impossibly wide.

Harry watched as Andrea looked like she was going to say something and then thought better of it. Her eyes however told a different story. It seemed to pass and Hermione snapped out of it and looked at Andrea as if it had never happened. Ron looked at Harry over Hermione's head and they both had decided to let the incident drop. Andrea, for whatever reason had decided to do the same.

"Okay then." She said as they entered. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I'm here to help you defeat Voldemort nothing more nothing less and while I know Ron, Hermione that you want to help Harry the task will ultimately fall to him to complete." She looked at Harry then. "Harry I meant what I said when I said that I was going to have you working hard so if you go out of here swearing at me I'll be happy."

Harry frowned at her. "You're here to train me. I accept that and I also accept that it's gonna be hard. If I swear at you then you may think you're doing your job right but I won't be doing mine. I'm here to learn and you know how. If I go out of here with a few bruises then so be it. It'll be worth it if we win this war."

Andrea nodded seemingly satisfied. "Okay." She smiled and then threw a stick at Harry. "You'll need to be able to fight without magic against Voldemort since he will be expecting such so show me what you've got."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment but didn't really get much chance after that since Andrea was almost on top of him and throwing punches and kicks against him.

Harry knew enough to put up some kind of defence but he was only seventeen and every defence he had learned had involved a wand he hadn't learned hand-to-hand combat. Still he fought off Andrea and despite her vengeful approach he knew it was needed.

Ron and Herminone did not seem to think so though. "Stop it!" Hermione yelled. "Stop it!" Andrea stopped and turned her violet gaze on Hermione. "You have something to say Hermione?" She said neutrally. "Damn right I have something to say!" "You're hurting him!"

"She's not!" Harry denied hotly wiping yet another bloody nose. "Of course I'm hurting him." Andrea said shocking them all by not sugar coating the truth. "How else do you think he's going to learn the correct defence mechanisms unless it hurts?"

She looked at the three teenagers in front of her trying to make herself remember that they were teenagers and not the people she knew them as. It would be along time before they became the people she had last seen them as. Particularly Hermione she definitely had a long way to go.

"I'm not here to baby you. I'm here to make sure that when the time comes you can fight. That you _all _can fight. The Death Eaters will not be lenient and neither will I."

"If you want leniency you can leave and continue to fight with the DA I will not stop you I am only here because Albus asked me to be. So if you want to leave there is the door but do it quickly because if you don't want this I have other obligations to uphold."

Ron and Hermione gaped at Andrea but Harry simply picked up his wooden baton and quietly regarded Andrea who had sighed and turned her back and began clearing the space in the room of requirement. It was then that Harry saw it, a break in her guard so he ran forward desperate to at least make some sort of headway.

He attacked with all the power he had in him and he thought he was going to achieve something when his baton clanged with another and Andrea smiled at him. "Now you're learning something. I never fight an opponent, who has their back turned, it's my own code of honour." She sighed then. "But my battlefield is and will be totally different to yours. You will be fighting Voldemort and that is a totally different thing do everything you can. Because I guarantee he will try the same with you."

Harry nodded. He knew that it wouldn't be the first time he had faced Voldemort but he would be the first time he had faced his nemesis fully prepared and that gave him a sense of peace despite his task.

"But I will tell you this. He will try and anger you, he will use everything he can to try and make you loose your focus, you must never let him do that. Never attack in anger no matter how hard it may seem."

To Harry this seemed to be sensible advice but as he thought about it he realised how hard it would be to actually carry out. He thought about all the times he had faced Voldemort before and how angry he had been particularly after Sirius was killed and it was only then he started to realise what Andrea was saying.

The realisation must have shown on his face because Andrea nodded and she smiled. "Now Lightening we are getting somewhere." Harry was about to comment on the nickname but another part of him stopped it. Somehow that nickname felt right coming from Andrea though he couldn't begin to try and work out why.

By the time Andrea called a stop to the lesson Harry was on the verge of collapse and everything hurt so much he thought he'd die. Andrea knelt down beside him and said, "Well done Harry I'm proud of you."

She held out her hand and he grasped it and she helped pull him up as she did he felt a warm sensation travel through his body, like he had eaten chocolate after a run in with a Dementor.

Andrea smiled at him, "That should help with the pain and considering you are going to have this on top of your studies I think it only fair that I help you out." Harry smiled. "Thank-you Andrea. I mean that." Andrea nodded. "I know."

Harry turned and looked at his friends who were staring at him. Andrea followed his gaze and sighed. "Can you please answer me this Ron, Hermione; do you intend to help Harry when the time comes for him to face Voldemort?" Their response was instantaneous. "Yes." They said together.

"Then why do you think I'm subjecting him to this?" "I'm not sure but I'm not sure it's necessary either." Hermione eyed Andrea warily. "I would never do anything unless I thought it was needed." "I want Harry to be better than Voldemort when the time comes." anAnaaaaafadsadssdgfphisw[

gBNs  
G{jGSHSb cvgcvcvcvcvc "There are peaceful ways of doing it." Hermione said.

Andrea looked at her a moment and then started laughing. "Oh Hermione you remind me of someone I once knew. And I agree but you must know that this is not the time for Peace. If you tired to get Voldemort to surrender on peaceful terms he'd tear you apart. No. This will only stop when we make it stop."

Hermione didn't look convinced for a moment and then seemed to shake herself and said, "Of course Andrea. You're right I just wish we didn't have to fight." Andrea nodded. "I know little one." She looked across the room. "And in order to win the war we are about to embark on we will need more than warriors. There will be a place for you in times to come you do not need to be on a battlefield to be of use."

Hermione nodded and though she didn't seem happy about she turned from Andrea and Harry and walked to the corner and sat down pulling out a spell book on defence and began to read.

"What next?" Harry asked. "We start all over again." Andrea grinned.

Harry grinned meeting her thrust in the middle. He was beginning to enjoy this, yeah it was hard work and he had no illusions about what Andrea expected from him but in the current climate he couldn't help but be happy about that.

He was training, not just with magic but physically training and for the first time since the war had first taken hold he felt like the Light stood a chance of not only surviving against the Dark but beating it.

He suppressed a groan as he ended up on his arse again with Andrea looking down at him barely suppressing a grin.

"Shall we say two out of three?" She held out her hand and laughing Harry took it feeling the buzz of her magic.

"Yeah two out of three." And with that he spent another hour sparing before he was sent back to the dorms with Ron and Hermione sweating and aching but grinning broadly at the thought of more to come.

He smiled at the knowledge that even in the darkest places there is always a shred of light and with Andrea and Conan's help he would find it and he and the light would succeed where Voldemort and the forces of dark would fail.

He would make sure of it. Even if it was the last thing he did. He might have not liked the fact he had this responsibility thrust upon him but it didn't mean he was going to run from it. He'd shoulder it and he'd do what was right. And for the first time he felt the dawning knowledge that he could win.

He smiled as he, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the common rooms and for once after the training took that night to have a night normal teenagers, as friends, without worrying what the dawn would bring. There would be enough time for that in the coming months.

***

Conan found Andrea later in the back of the library. "I expected you to come and find me sooner." He said softly. She looked up and smiled. "Sorry Conan. I honestly lost track of time."

"How goes the first training session with your young one." "Well." Andrea said nodding. "Better than expected actually. I have every confidence he will be able to shoulder the task that will be expected of him. I have every confidence in all of them passing the Fallen Trials."

She smiled. Conan looked at her. "I haven't heard you have this much faith in sometime Andrea. It is good to see." She nodded. "I know. He surprised me. He took hit after hit today and simply got up and started all over again. Some of my angels from the armies complain when I do that. I cannot but admire his determination and his strength. It is the first time I have truly wished and willed a group of humans to pass the Fallen Trails."

Conan smiled. "I am pleased Andrea. You are a good teacher and I'm sure they will flourish under your teachings as will the others."

Andrea laughed. "I'm gonna have problems with Hermione but then Evelyn has never really saw the point of what I did so no change there." Andrea laughed outright at Conan's face.

"She's back?"

"Yeah, she shocked me too. Little Evelyn. Always going toe to toe with me. Protecting her friends. I can't help but be impressed. Of course once again she puts me in a little bit of an awkward position. But I'll get around it I always do. It used to drive her up the wall. Made it all the more fun really."

Andrea put her book down and smiled at Conan.

"I didn't realise at first. Now I just have to find away of telling Amor. I'm putting it off but I can't put it off too long. She'll kill me. But I have to find away to tell her gently. I'll probably have to return to the Void tonight. Will you be alright if I do?" She stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

She looked at her best friend as he smiled. "Of course I will. I'll have to get Dumbledore ready for Amor's arrival no way she will stay in the Void once you tell her. But you better go tonight the longer you don't tell her, the more pissed she'll get."

Andrea nodded. "I know. Conan my love you're a star." She pecked him on the cheek and then cast out her senses to make sure they were alone and then disappeared back to the void.

Conan had to laugh. If Hogwarts thought Conan and Andrea had caused a stir he couldn't wait until they met Amor. Although he was pleased it was Andrea that had to handle her tonight.

"Coward." Andrea laughed in his head.

"Suicidal." Conan returned. "Touché." She laughed. "I'll see you soon with our esteemed leader. Then she faded out from his head leaving him to his own devices. He knew Andrea wouldn't beat around now she was on her way back to the Void so he set off directly for Dumbledore's rooms sending the headmaster a message saying to meet him there. He needed to make sure the headmaster understood.

Dumbledore would need to be prepared. Amor was not a force to be reckoned with and she would likely turn Hogwarts upside down. Especially when it came to their youngest sister. There was nothing Amor would not do for her.

Conan laughed. Well at least his time on Earth wasn't going to be boring and they were doing what they could to help his descendants. With Amor here to protect Hermione there was no way his descendants would suffer a war at the hands of this mad man.

It was more than he could hope for. Now he had to make sure that his descendants were ready for the force that was his sister. But he didn't think so. All he could do was prepare them and then sit back and watch the destruction. He smiled and shook his head. Well it wasn't going to be boring. He couldn't wait.

Soon he would have all his family together again and the threat against his descendants would be gone with his family's help. And for that he was grateful. There would be light in the dark, they would succeed he would not see his descendants suffer. The light would succeed and now with Evelyn back perhaps they themselves could have the family they hadn't had since she had been taken from them. Perhaps they stood a chance of winning their own war.

He shook his head. They needed Calum back for that but something told him if Evelyn was near by then Calum would be back soon too and then they could truly banish all the shadows that stood in the way of light.

Their time would come and when it did he would be there to see it.


End file.
